1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated inductors which are compact electronic components of laminated coil type that can be surface-mounted on a circuit board, are being developed. Ferrite cores, cut cores made of a thin metal sheet, and powder magnetic cores, have traditionally been used as magnetic cores for choke coils used at high frequencies.
These types of coil components are facing a demand for electrical current amplification (meaning a higher rated current) in recent years and, to meet this demand, switching the material for the magnetic body from ferrite representing the current practice, to Fe alloy, is being examined.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a magnetic body for a laminated coil component, which is to stack magnetic layers formed by a magnetic paste containing Fe—Cr—Si alloy grains and a glass component, with conductive patterns, and then sinter the stack in a nitrogen atmosphere (reducing atmosphere), after which the sintered material is impregnated with a thermosetting resin.